johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD
Summary The Legend of Zelda: The Wind waker HD is an updated version of one of the top selling games for Gamecube, with improved graphics and other unique features. Story Taking place several centuries after Ocarina of Time. ''Link, Zelda and the Ancient Sages have sealed Ganondorf away in the Sacred Realm. With ganondorf sealed away, the people of Hyrule thought that peace will cover their land for eternity. Unfortunately, this was not to be. Ganondorf would eventually break himself free of the confinements of the Sacred Realm and wreak havoc on Hyrule once more. In Link's abscence, Ganondorf's grip on Hyrule became so great, that Hyrule and it's inhabitants have vanished (the Adventures of Link were the last surviving memories of Hyrule). on a small island in a region known as "The Great Sea", a young boy named Link has a birthday and is about to wear the clothes and learn courage like the legendary Link, but what this Link will soon realize that his sister Aryll has been swept up by a mysterious bird and now has to rescue her with help from a group of pirates. But what he'll also realize that the events that are about to unfold are fulfillment of his destiny. Game Modes there are 3 game files at the start. While you play the game, you can set options to your liking and even save your game at any time. Johnny's Reviews General Thoughts I'm sure most of you would remember this video game from the Gamecube, I know I do as I had played the game. Of course, when this game was announced, it received negative criticism for it's cartoonish look as LOZ fans were expecting a more realistic look. But in the end, this was a LOZ game that fans all over know & love. Anyway, here's my reivew. Graphics I have to talk about the graphics in this game. As I said before, the graphics took on a more cartoonish look which I don't mind very much. This game has greatly improved these cartoonish graphics and look more smoother than they did in the original Gamecube game. But what I really like are the character sprites (especially Link) the characters including Link give out facial expressions that are great and even funny as well. '''Rating: '''9.5 Music This game's soundtrack is a mixture of ambient and some good orchestrated tracks. The soundtrack also does good with the right environments it's well orchastrated in outside environments and ambient inside dungeons. That's a good set up for a soundtrack for a game like this if you ask me. '''Rating:' 9 Sounds/Voice The sounds of this game are what you expect from a game that looks like a cartoon, it's good and funny all at the same time. Same goes to the voice, though there's no real speaking voice, but the sounds made by voices are quite good.and even funny at times. Rating: 9.5 Gameplay/Controls I also would like top talk about the gameplay of this game. Because this game brings more than just improved graphics. The game's gameplay is for the most part the same as in the original with some new features. You'll recieve a new item that'll allow you to use the Wii U's StreetPass. The controls in this game have slightly altered to the button layouts of the Wii U. Though, the controls are a little getting used to, but you'll soon figure them out. But playing a game like this on the Wii U has some very interesting advantages. If you use the Wii U Gamepad, you can use the screen on that Gamepad to look at the game's sea chart (along the other charts that you can find in the game) and greatly increases the ease of navigating through the Great Sea. The game also uses the Wii U master controller which increases the game's control versatility. The only drawback is that the game's layout remains the same as it is in the original game. So, if you played the original many times and know what to do, you'll be finished with this game in a short period of time. Rating: '''8.5 Replay Value Of course, as in many LOZ games there are a lot of items to collect. So, there might be several items and heart peices that you might have missed your first time through this game. Plus, by playing the game again on a previously saved game file (after beating the game that is), you'll play the game with several notable changes such as Link and Aryll with alternate costumes and characters that spoke the ancient language can speak in English. So, there are several reasons to come back to this game. '''Rating: 8 Final Thoughts Now, I've heard a lot of negative reviews about this game as well as the original. This game's reviews is that it's not a new LOZ game. Though, I do agree that remastering a game like this was uneccessary, but we're talking about the Wii U here which is still struggling to have it's impression felt. I personally believe that this game can help. The good news is that more intreresting games are coming for the Wii U (e.g., Batman: Arkham Origins, Super Mario 3D World and Mario & Sonic at the 2014 Winter Olympics). Until then, we can enjoy this game and some others for the Wii U. Overall Rating: 9